Great Mazinger (TV Mecha)
The Great Mazinger '(グレートマジンガー ''Gureto Majinga) is the successor to Mazinger Z and the titular robot of the series of the same name. It was created by the thought to be deceased Dr. Kenzo Kabuto alongside the Venus A. Its pilot is the adopted son of Kenzo, Tetsuya Tsurugi. Appearance Great Mazinger resembles its predecessor but has a few minor changes such as a larger height and weight, a higher crown, horns that are pointed upwards on the sides of its head, a V-shaped heat sink, and pointed fins on its appendages. It features a built-in, compact red Scrander called the Scramble Dash on its back that can expand and allow flight anywhere. History Dr. Kenzo Kabuto knew of the threat to come with the death of Dr. Hell and using his father's designs of the Mazinger Z, Kenzo improved upon them adding more features and refining Super Alloy Z to a stronger and lighter alloy, Super Alloy New Z. He took in two orphans to train in using the robots he created to fight the Mycenae Empire. Tetsuya completed his training in time to help Kenzo's biological son, Koji Kabuto and the Mazinger Z when the Mycenae started their attack. With the Mazinger and Diana A badly damaged, Koji and Sayaka Yumi travel to America to study leaving Japan's safety in Tetsuya and his partner Jun Hono's hands. With the Great Mazinger, Tetsuya battled against the Empire's Warrior Beasts and their generals before facing off against the Great General of Darkness in a great and exhausting battle. The Great Mazinger emerged victorious. But the threat was far from over. With the Great General's death, the Emperor of Darkness had him replaced with a revived Dr. Hell now known as '''Great Marshall of Hell. By attacking two cities at times in order to lure the Great and Venus far away from each other, Hell attacked and decimated the now unguarded Science Fortress Laboratory and nearly destroyed it. Just in time, a repaired and upgraded Mazinger Z arrived piloted by a returned Koji Kabuto, who is able to protect the Science Fortress long enough for the Great to come back. In the manga version, Hell only tried to capture the Great which ended in failure. The Great Marshall attacked again on two fronts, this time on the Photon Power Laboratory. Although its power plant remained, the rest of the lab was destroyed. Meanwhile the Great Mazinger suffered serious internal damages and Tetsuya himself was injured. The Mazingers were unable to save Dr. Kabuto as he sacrificed himself to cripple the impending enemies. Koji and Tetsuya were both saddened with the death of their father and launched a final assault to finish off the badly damaged Fortress Demonika. With help from Diana A and Venus A, the Double Mazingers dealt the finishing blow to Great Marshall Hell. With the Mycenae Empire's defeat, the Great Mazinger and Mazinger Z were put in storage until they were brought out to fight the Grendizer in the manga. In the anime, it's implied that both Mazingers are on display in a museum. Equipment 'Brain Condor' *'Length' 5 meters (16 feet) *'Maximum Speed' Mach 1 (1200 km/h or 750 mph) *'Maximum Dive Depth' 8 kilometers (4.9 miles) *'Power Source ' Photonic Energy *'Armor Materials' Super Alloy New Z. *'Weapons' Lasers, Missiles An aircraft that functions as the control center for the Great Mazinger. It emerges from an underwater launch bay and connects to the head of the Great Mazinger. 'Great Booster' *'Wingspan' 28 meters (91 feet) *'Weight' 1.8 tons *'Maximum Speed' Mach 4 (4939 km/h or 3044 mph) *'Ceiling' 50 kilometers *'Weapons' Lasers, Bladed Wings An airplane-like scrander that functions like the Mazinger Z's Jet Scrander and launched from the Science Fortress Laboratory. When combined with the Great Mazinger, the Great Booster greatly improves the robot flight capabilities (even though the Great could already fly through its built-in Scrander) and can be shot at the enemies with powerful force, usually destroying them at impact. Missiles Like the Mazinger Z, the Great held a great assortment of Missiles most of them located in the naval area. Weapons and Attacks *'Atomic Punch' Great Mazinger also possesses a Rocket Punch-like attack, though its fists spin while in flight, giving them extra force. *'Navel Missile' Just like Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger mounts a missile launcher in its stomach. *'Drill Pressure Punch' It is like the Atomic Punch, except that the forearms sprout drill-like blades that add to the damage as well as the speed of rotation. *'Great Boomerang' Great Mazinger can take the heat sink fin off of its chest and throw it as a giant boomerang. *'Scramble Cutter' Just like Mazinger Z's Scrander Cutter, Great Mazinger slashes the enemy with the Scrander's wings while flying at high speeds. *'Great Typhoon' Just like Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger uses turbines to generate powerful wind attacks. However, Great Mazinger's attack is simply a wind-based attack, lacking the corrosive properties of Mazinger's attack. *'Knee Impulse Kick' Great Mazinger can sprout a spike from its knee, making its kick attacks more lethal. *'Backspin Kick' Great Mazinger can also sprout a curved blade on the front of its leg for stronger kicks. *'Mazinger Blade' The flanged compartments on Great Mazinger's legs hold a pair of swords. Tetsuya typically uses the Blades for melee combat, but on several occasions he threw them at the enemy. *'Photon Beam (Devilman vs Hades Only)' *'Breast Burn' Like Mazinger Z, the fin on Great Mazinger's chest doubles as a heat sink and a weapon, unleashing incredible thermal energy. *'Thunder Break' Great Mazinger can release energy into the atmosphere, stimulating the process that creates natural lightning. Great Mazinger then calls the lightning down onto the antennae on its head and redirects the energy towards an enemy. *'Thunder Blade' A one-time attack where Tetsuya channeled the lightning from the Thunder Break through one of his Mazinger Blades. *'Double Thunder Break' Similar to Thunder Break but Great Mazinger uses both hands to redirect the lightning. *'Breast Burn Special' Basically a powered-up Breast Burn, almost akin to the Kaiser Nova of Mazinkaiser but with detrimental effects to Great Mazinger. Used in the manga to destroy Gilgilgan from within. Foreign names * American: Great Mazinga, Mazinga, (Shogun Warriors coloring book, merchandise and toys); Tranzor Z (Tranzor Z adaptation) Mazinga-Z (European Shogun Warriors release) * Spanish: Gran Mazinger (TV series, broadcast) - Great Mazinger (TV series, DVD release); * Italian: Il Grande Mazinga (TV series, broadcast) - Grande Mazinger (TV series, DVD release). Gallery Great by ochi 1.png 541833_530276250363470_1476347290_n.jpg|Great Mazinger Mol.png Mj.png GreatMazinger.jpg The great trio.jpeg Great Mazinger.jpeg Venus and Great.jpeg Final battle.jpeg Brothers.jpeg DoubleMazingers.jpg Djdgkf.jpeg Dedha.jpeg Dj.jpeg SRWCrossOmega_Great_Mazinger.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω SRWCrossOmega_Great_Mazinger_Infinity.jpg|Infinity Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Wars_Alpha_2_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|Great Mazinger's attacks in 2nd Super Robot Wars α File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Copmact_3_-_Great_Mazinger|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Compact 3 File:Super_Robot_Wars_MX_-_Great_Mazinger|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars MX File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Mazinger_%26_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|All robots in 3rd Super Robot Wars α File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Great_Mazinger_(All_Attacks)|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Z File:Super_Robot_Wars_Neo_Great_Mazinger_Attacks|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Neo File:Evolution_of_FINAL_DYNAMIC_SPECIAL_(1999-2009)_v2_ファイナルダイナミックスペシャル_SRW File:スーパーロボット大戦T_グレートマジンガー_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_T_-_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars T Category:Mazinger Z Mecha Category:Great Mazinger Mecha Category:Grendizer Mecha Category:Mecha